NPC Productions
Overview This page is a complete list for NPC productions from all over cities/ports. Craftsman }} |recipe= Unknown; Cooking\?; Unknown; Unknown; }} - Sewing= Stockholm } |recipe= Make rope\Shipwright basic- sewing book; Sewing\1; Unknown; Unknown;}} } |recipe= Make rope - flax\Shipwright basic- sewing book; Sewing\1; Unknown; Unknown;}} } |recipe= Sew a hammock\Shipwright basic- sewing book; Sewing\2; Unknown; Unknown;}} } |recipe= Sew spare sails\Shipwright basic- sewing book; Sewing\2; Unknown; Unknown;}} } |recipe= Make ear plugs\Shipwright basic- sewing book; Sewing\3; Unknown; Unknown;}} } |recipe= Make salvage rope\Shipwright basic- sewing book; Sewing\6; Unknown; Unknown;}} } |recipe= Make haul rope\Shipwright basic- sewing book; Sewing\6; Unknown; Unknown;}} - Casting= } |recipe= Unknown; Casting\?; Unknown; Unknown; }} - Storage= } |recipe= Unknown; Storage\?; Unknown; Unknown; }} - Handicrafts= Lubeck } |recipe= Make storage barrels\Furniture; Handicrafts\4,Alcohol Trading\3; Unknown; Unknown; }} } |recipe= Expand skill bookcase- 3\Furniture; Handicrafts\10,Storage\3; Unknown; Unknown; }} } |recipe= Make chest of drawers\Furniture; Handicrafts\15,Crafts Trading\5; Unknown; Unknown; }} } |recipe= Make bookshelves\Furniture; Handicrafts\15,Sundries Trading\3; Unknown; Unknown; }} } |recipe= Make draw storage rack\Furniture; Handicrafts\17,Textile Trading\3; Unknown; Unknown; }} }} |} }} |recipe= Baked German bread\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\10 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sweet & sour chicken\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\7 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make tonic\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\5 |cost= 500;5;36 |nfo= Make a tonic by adding juice squeezed from wild grass to coffee. |ingredients= Coffee\1,Common Grass\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Seafood pasta\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= 700;5;29 |nfo= A dish of pasta with seafood stir fried in olive oil. |ingredients= Pasta\1,Olive Oil\1,Mussels\3 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= North European gratin\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\30 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Asia Minor stuffing\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\30 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Chiffon cake\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\40 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} - Sewing= } |recipe= Sew extra spankers\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\49 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown}} } |recipe= Making improved rope\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\56 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Tailor cushions\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\6 |cost= 90,000;5;42 |nfo= Sew a velvet cushion. |ingredients= Cotton\5,Velvet\5,Leather Cord\5 |product= Velvet cushion }} } |recipe= Clothier's book Vol 2\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\8 |cost= 120,000;5;56 |nfo= Tailor a musketeer's bodice from cloth. |ingredients= Damask Fabric\10,Lace\25,Leather Cord\20 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sew 3 jibs\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\56 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sew a harlequin's hat\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\56 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Clothier's book vol 2\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\56 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} - Casting= } |recipe= Strengthen slender sword-Applied\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\31 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make daggers\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\35 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Forecastle\Forecastle |skill= Casting\35 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Angel cannon (6)\Angel cannon |skill= Casting\49 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Stern Saker\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\6 |cost= 90,000;5;42 |nfo= Casting techniques for stern sakers. |ingredients= Cannon Shot\1,Bronze\3,Lumber\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Bow Culverin\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\8 |cost= 120,000;5;56 |nfo= Casting techniques for bow culverins. |ingredients= Cannon Shot\2,Bronze\6,Lumber\4 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make javelins\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\49 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make Modified Light Gun Port\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\49 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} - Storage= } |recipe= Process dried mango\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\40 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Process Apricots\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\50 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Fine goods storage- Light ships\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\6,Accounts\1 |cost= 600;10;50 |nfo= Packing treasures and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Pepper\20,Sapphire\20,Lumber\20 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Fine goods storage for large ship\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\8,Accounts\5 |cost= 800;10;70 |nfo= Packing treasures and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Pepper\80,Sapphire\80,Lumber\80 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Dye refinement - blue\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\80 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} - Handicrafts= } |recipe= Make side tables\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\? |cost= ?;?;35 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make antacids\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\5 |cost= 1,000;10;35 |nfo= Techniques for grinding down grass and making stomach medicine. |ingredients= Common Grass\4,Seaweed\6 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make clothes trunk\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\5,Fabric Trading\1 |cost= 50,000;10;38 |nfo= How to make a clothes trunk for storing equipment. |ingredients= Iron\15,Lumber\15,Carpentry tools\5 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Light Oak board\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\49 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Hardened mahogany\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\70 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sculpting a warrior\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\70 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sculpting a saint\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\70 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Build shipwright's room\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\100 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} }} |} Sailmaker Bergen } |recipe= Make Medium Latin Sail; Sewing\9; Hemp Fabric\20,Lumber\20,Improved rope; Unknown; }} } |recipe= Make Medium Gaff Sail; Sewing\11; Hemp Fabric\20,Lumber\20,Improved rope; Unknown; }} Important NPC Lubeck (Durer) } |recipe= Make Germanic dict; Linguistics\1; Unknown; Unknown; }} } |recipe= Make Germanic translation notes; Linguistics\1; Unknown; Unknown; }}